monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Hadley Underworld
Hadley is the daughter of Hades and Persephone. She is 15 and enjoys athletic sports. She is the Goddess of Life and owned/made by Pineapple Party. Personality Hadley can be...stubborn. If she's told to do something, she will demand 5 reasons why. She also has a list of 659 (and counting!) pet peeves. Below are 5 examples. DJs Aprons Sleighs Bells And jam. If angered, her hair goes up in flame and she stomps her feet, causing mini earthquakes, volcanos erupt, etc. It is very hard to get stop her 'godly rage' once it has started. However, Hadley can be a nice ghoul. She is kind deep inside, however, to get there, it requires a lot of digging. Hadley is also a rebel, and hates being told what to do. She's not a rebel at school to teachers, she mostly rebels against her father and with her friends. Physical Description Hadley has deep black hair with blue streaks, red eyes, and pale white skin. She has a scar on her neck, which she claims is a birthmark. It is unknown why she claims it one or how she got it. Relationships Family: Hadley lives with her parents in a "awesome Greek style house. Columns and all." She gets along well with both parents, but better with her mother. She constantly bickers with her father though. "Probably because I'm the goddess of life and he's the... god of the Underworld." Hadley in her (upcoming) diary. Hadley also gets along well with her uncles and cousins. However, for reasons unknown, she hates Hercules. Friends: Hadley has many close friends, such as Toralei, Lyra, Fantina, Spectra, Frankie, and so forth. She rarely, if ever, talks to Clawdeen. She also is good friends with Jackson, while she hates Holt for obvious reasons. She never talks to Cleo. And now... Rivals: She has a slightly friendly rivalry with Heath and Manny for sports reasons, and a hate for Cleo. I, Pineapple Party, Rightful Owner of Four OC's, will explain later. Romance: Hadley is not one for romance. She hates most boys, mostly the ones who attempt to 'flirt' with her. They usually end up severely burnt. However, she had a soft spot for a sophmore named Shade. They are now dating. Clothing: All of Hadley's outfits include her skull choker because it hides her scar. Basic: Hadley appears to wear a black top, jeans, boots, and her choker (not seen). Her boots will have knives for heels. To be finished! Trivia *Her name is a 'pun' on Hades and Underworld. **Her dog, Cerberella, is pun on Cerberus. *Hadley has a dislike for Deuce Gorgon. *Hadley's hair going up in flame is a reference to the Disney movie, Hercules. *Hadley loves plants. *Hadley loves to drink poison. Even I, her creator, does not know why. *Hadley speaks with a light Greek accent. **This makes her one of my three OC's with accents, the other two being Shade, who speaks with a light Itailian accent, and Fantina, who speaks with a British one. Category:Original Characters Category:Hades Category:Greek Mythology Category:Females Category:Demigod Category:Persephone